City Of Angels
by Yumi-chan12
Summary: Angel boy Sasuke joins Sakura's class at Tokyo high, and boy does he turn her life upside-down! this is my first fic, so please no flames, just constructive criticism!
1. Aww man! Heaven already?

**City Of Angels**

**Chapter 1: Aww man! Heaven already?!**

Sakura slammed her fist down on the snooze button on her alarm clock. Rolling out of bed, she grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom. After her shower, she dried and straightened her tousled pink locks and put on her sailor uniform. Snatching her backpack, Sakura jogged down the stairs, jumping the last three and practically felt her mother wince when she landed with a heavy thud on the light, wooden flooring.

Shovelling down a bowl of cereal, Sakura made for the front door, "bye, sweetie!" called her mother from the kitchen, "bye mom!" she replied, slamming the front door, she mounted her bicycle and peddled off to Tokyo Junior High. Whizzing round the last corner at top speed, Sakura felt herself collide with something. After falling backwards off of her bike, she landed heavily on her shoulder blades. She slowly opened her eyes to find an angel hovering over her "Jeez, I died after falling off my bike, how pathetic am I?"

"What?" Said the angel, pushing an onyx piece of hair out of his face, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Huh? I'm not dead?" Sakura sat up, rubbing her arm, "I'm not dead?"

"No." replied angel boy.

"And you're not an angel?"

"Uhh…No."

"AWW CRAP!" Sakura took the hand that the boy offered to help her up, "Gomen, I didn't mean to freak out so much, I-I'm Sakura." She bowed to the boy, who courteously bowed back,

"I'm Sasuke, sorry for snapping at you."

"It's ok, oh, yeah! Are you alright? I really should have slowed down sooner."

"I'm fine, it's you who needs medical help." Sasuke gestured to her left shoulder, blood seeped through her shirt, the deep gash underneath it stung her arm.

"Jeez, I'm such a klutz!" Sakura picked up her bike following suit from Sasuke. They walked together in silence until they reached the main gates, "hey Sasuke, I've got to ask, are you new?"

"yeah," replied the boy, looking at the building, "I just moved here from Osaka."

"That explains it!" She giggled, looking up at him,

"Explains what?"

"Oh nothing…"

"Explains what?" Sasuke was getting impatient with her, he didn't like being last to know things,

"look," Sakura sighed, "It really doesn't matter, I mean, no-one's going to laugh at you, half of the girls are crying because of the fact that you're talking to me!"

Sakura was sat on a table, Ino sat on her knee for no apparent reason, "…And it was _**so **_embarrassing, I mean, I was totally spacing out, I even said 'jeez am I dead already?' Or something! An-"

"Right class!" Kakashi sensei walked into the room, he had bizarre grey spiky hair even though he was only twenty-seven, and always wore a scarf that covered his mouth and nose. "Ok, ok, settle down, Ino! Leave Shikamaru alone!" Ino tottered past Shikamaru, flicking his ears, once everyone was seated, Kakashi began his speech "Right then, I'm sorry I'm late-" a buzz of 'yeah right' and 'he must be the world's worst liar' rumbled around the room, "as I was saying, we have a new student joining us today." A boy with his hands jammed in his pockets ambled into the room,

"Hi, I'm Sasuke Uchiha."


	2. KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!

**City Of Angels**

**Chapter 2: Keep your hands to yourself!**

**Sasuke looked around at everyone in the class, some redhead was looking at him in a flirtatious way, Sasuke shuddered and went to sit next to Sakura like Kakashi had told him to. "Wassup pinkie?" Sakura slowly turned her head to look at him, a muscle twitched near her eye, and, with that, Sakura turned and elbowed him violently in the ribs. Sasuke was so taken aback by the girl's strength, he lost his balance on his chair he was swinging on and went flying backwards.**

"**Oh my- Oh Sasuke! I really didn't mean that! I'm so, so sorry!" Sakura jumped up to tend to the boy who was slumped on the floor,**

"**God almighty Sakura! Do you know your own strength?" Sasuke used Sakura's hand to hoist himself up, but when he was almost on his feet, he slipped, bringing Sakura down with him! Side by side, lying on the floor, the two sixteen year olds were dying with laughter, "Billboard brow!" hissed Ino who was at the desk behind Sakura and Sasuke, "Kakashi hasn't noticed yet, but, get up! You look like a fool!"**

**As soon as class was finished, Kakashi walked over to the head's office, "Lady Tsunade, just out of curiosity, can I have a look at the records of Sasuke Uchiha?"**

"**Oh you poor thing, you've got **_**him**_**, yeah sure, knock yourself out." Tsunade continued painting her fingernails whilst Kakashi rummaged through the pupil records. As Kakashi read over Sasuke's file, he was utterly shocked, apparently, this boy had been involved in drug dealing, assault, shoplifting, vandalism and trespassing. "Umm, Tsunade, have you seen this kid's records?" Kakashi passed her the slip of paper, "Yeesh! And I thought that Inuzuka was bad!"**

**Sakura walked out of her French class with Ino, giggling. "A-and then I said 'Enfer sanglant! monsieur, VOUS faire aime qu'il aime cela?'" Ino collapsed in a fit of giggles along with Sakura, "What about you, Ino, do you like it like that?" once again, both girls died of laughter. "Well see you soon sweet, I've gotta go ace an English test!" Sakura picked up her pace and stuck her stuck her tongue out at Ino, who snapped "Smart-ass!" back at her. Sakura walked into her English classroom and sat down at her desk. Picking up a pencil, she started to write. Ten minutes after the bell had gone, Sasuke skidded into the room, "SASUKE UCHIHA! Would you like to explain to me why you are so late?" Kurenai glared at him, hand on hips,**

"**No, not really, sensei." Sasuke answered, smirking slightly, a snigger went round the class, but immediately stopped when Kurenai shot a glance at the teens.**

**Practically staring daggers at the boy, Kurenai pointed to the seat in front of Karin, the dirty flirty redhead. Sasuke sweat-dropped and trudged over to the seat he had been assigned. Karin pouted her glossy lips and thrusted her chest forwards. Sasuke shuddered again at the sight of the girl, he also, sat down and started the test. When the bell went for lunch, Sasuke ran to catch up with Sakura, "Sheesh! Is that woman always such a gasbag?"**

"**No, I think she just holds a personal grudge against you." Sakura adjusted her backpack and looked at Sasuke, he was eying Karin suspiciously, "Dude, Karin is totally undressing me in her mind…" **

**After lunch everyone was hanging out in the form room "Jeez, this guy's gonna be late for his own funeral!" Sasuke was laid across a desk, doodling on it with a sharpie. It said '**_**Zaku bummed Karin' **_**Kiba started laughing as soon as he'd seen it "Man you're good!" Sasuke grinned back at him****, ****sitting up. Across the room, he saw Sakura giggling (as always) with Ino, then he saw a blushing and giggling Tenten. **

**All he'd caught of the conversation was something about Tenten's florescent green bra showing through her shirt, they were right… then, a funny looking blonde kid dove through the door, only to land on Sakura with his hands in…places**

**Sakura screamed "NARUTO YOU PERVERT! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!" she kicked him back out of the door and stood up, brushing herself down, "and that, is how I deal with Narutos" (note the plural). **


	3. Why throwing chicken bones won't work

City of Angels

Chapter 3: Why throwing chicken bones won't work

Sakura's eyes were blazing, she stomped out into the corridor, a lot of yelping and sharp words were heard along with slapping and punching sound effects. Looking much calmer, Sakura drifted into the room, "How's she gonna get out of this one?" Sasuke whispered to Kiba, glancing at the smiley pink haired girl.

"This happens maybe every other day, Naruto gets told by Sakura to lie to the nurse, he fell up the stairs on his way to attendance."

Sasuke spluttered, "up the stairs?"

"Oh yeah, believe me, Naruto could trip over a flat surface without moving."

"figures…"

Sakura was cycling home with Hinata, who only lived a little further than Sakura. "Mother dear, I'm ho-ome!" Sakura shouted in a sing-song voice, stepping through the door.

"Daughter dear, I'm right here!" in the same musical tone, wrapping her arms around her daughter. The pink haired teen trotted upstairs and threw her bag onto her bed, shut her door and took off her sailor uniform. She replaced it with a midriff baring Puffy Ami Yumi t-shirt, neon blue tights and a cute cyberdog micro mini skirt. She pulled on her white platform boots, picked up a file of sheet music and stuffed it into a backpack shaped like a pair of wings. And, last but not least, she placed her guitar into the hard, pink carry case; mission, make it to her guitar lesson without bumping into any friends.

"Helloo! Sensei I'm here!" stepping into the spacious studio apartment, Sakura bowed politely to Ryu Hiyashi, her guitar teacher of five years. "Sakura, I've got a new pupil here today, he plays bass, so you two will be able to jam together, just go through to the practice room, I'll be there in two minutes." Sakura's arm was beginning to ache, the carry case for her guitar weighed a lot. Stumbling through the doorway into the room, something caught her eye. Sasuke. "what are you doing here?" setting her guitar down and opening the case, Sakura lifted the instrument, it was a Rock candy custom special dark star, (from daisy they make super cute guitars for girls!) (I am a girl…) "I've played the bass since I was ten, but I still take lessons, don't ask why." Sasuke plugged his Clevinger MJ Wide 5 Bass Guitar, it was a metallic blue and made an amazing sound. Sakura stared in awe as the boy picked out a bass line, his long fingers were graceful as he plucked out the notes, then, on instinct, Sakura plugged in her guitar and started to play Misery business by Paramore. She sang the lyrics under her breath, then, it hit her, "hey you!" Sasuke looked up and stopped playing, "who me?"

"No, the other bassist in here…Yeah you dumb ass!"

"well…what?" Sasuke almost laughed at the look she had on her face, her green eyes twinkling in the light "all we need now," she stated, hands on hips, "is a singer and a drummer, and then we've got a band!"

"Well…" Sasuke started, again, "I know a guy, Neji Hyuuga, plays the drums, but personally I think he'll be pretty reluctant to join a band, I mean we used to play together, but he's not into fame and glory and all that crap, so I don't know how we'll convince him to join."

"I've thought of a way to make him join!" Sakura piped up,

"Already!"

"Yup, number 1: we could hire Ino and her flirtatious charm to seduce him,"

"Won't work."

"We could get Hinata to stand there and guilt trip him by crying,"

"He's her cousin."

"We could pressure him by constant talking,"

"How? He lives in Osaka."

"We could throw chicken bones at him!"

"That won't wo- WHAT?"

"Chicken bones. My best idea yet."

"Do you WANT me to name every reason why that will not, can not, should not, could not work?"

"Give me seven."

"seven what?"

"reasons"

"…" Sasuke slapped a hand to his forehead, "You are the most insane girl I've ever met."

"Now" Sakura sat on the floor opposite the raven hair, "singers."

"I can't sing." Sasuke said, flicking a stray hair out of his face,

"I figured as much." Sighed Sakura

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing, I sing in a choir so I don't do solos."

"wait, what about blondie? Ida…Ino! Can she sing? She looks loud enough?"

"You have never heard Ino sing… she's- YOU'RE A GENIOUS!" Sakura dived on the terrified boy, wrapping him in a tight, coconut-scented hug. Pulling away , Sakura was glowing "OH YEAH BABY! I'M IN A BAND! CHA!"


	4. Frantic!

**Sorry again for taking so long to update, I was the lion in a production of the wizard of Oz and then I went on holiday, and once again: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto sensei does, I'm still upset that he does, but if I did own Naruto, I would ruin it, so it's for the better that I don't...sob Y-Y**

* * *

City of angels

Chapter 4: Frantic

After walking home, eating some dumplings she found in her fridge and changing into her pyjamas, Sakura padded downstairs to call Ino. Nine o'clock. Ino. Oh noes.

"Hi Ino!"

"Hi sweet person who needs to be flicked on her massive forehead."

"What did I do this time?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going out? I tried to call you like, a billion times!"

"(Here we go…) Gomen , Ino, what did you want?"

"I'm allowed to bring a few friends to my cousin's party, y'know, Yua, she's a bit, well, on the suggestive side, but boy does she know how to throw a party! Just wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Well, I don't know what my mom would say, I'm not even gonna mention my dad! By the way, Ino, you have an amazing singing voice, and I know that you love me and…"

"Cut to the chase; what do you want?"

"Do you want to be in a band?"

"Like, a famous one?"

"Not yet."

"I can fix that, who else?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, and maybe Neji Hyuuga, one of Sasuke's friends."

"Cool, see you tomorrow at school, my memory foam mattress awaits me!" Ino hung up. Typical.

After brushing her teeth and hair, Sakura climbed into her bed and picked up a book, after reading it for about an hour, she put it down and turned off the lights. Sakura's alarm clock let out a shrill ringing, after slamming her hand down on the snooze button, it fell silent. Immediately falling into her daily routine, Sakura stumbled into the bathroom to take a shower, after getting dressed, she packed her bag and was out of the door by eight.

Mounting he bicycle, Sakura started to ride to school, "Yoo-hoo! Sakura chan! Room for one more?" Sakura peddled over to where Ino was standing, "Thanks hime Sakura!" (a/n hime is Japanese for princess) Holding onto Sakura's shoulders, Ino stood on the pegs attached to the back wheel. "You lazy ass, Ino, letting me do all of the work!"

"Aww! I thought I was your best friend!" Ino pouted, sliding her hands over Sakura's eyes. The pink haired girl screamed as the front bike tyre jammed as it slipped into a pothole, sending both girls flying, Ino was lucky enough to fall backwards, landing on her butt, whilst Sakura flew straight over the handlebars, landing on her front. She heard foot steps, growing louder, she then noticed a pair of worn black Converse all stars in front of her, Sasuke bent down to help her up.

"Well you'll probably end up with bruising on your chin, arms and legs, and apart from that nosebleed, you'll be fine." The school nurse dabbed some antiseptic onto the grazes on her limbs and face, "has your nose stopped bleeding? Good, you'll be alright to go back to class now, shoo!"

Sakura walked down the corridor, her footsteps echoing off the walls. She turned a corner, almost at her science class, she saw something that surprised her. Sasuke was sat on stack of chairs, throwing a baseball and catching it when it rebounded off of the opposite wall. "What are you doing here?" Sakura stood looking at him with her arms folded, the sound of her voice seemed to take him off balance when the ball flew back to the boy and smacked him in the forehead. Jumping off the pile of chairs Sasuke ran to retrieve his ball; "Got sent out by doctor nut job, he's high or something!"

"Why?"

"For writing something, 'inappropriate' on the board."

"What did you write?"

"I drew his outline with arrows pointing at it saying '*?%&*!' (a/n stuff that doesn't come under the rating for this story)"

"…Why did you do that? You don't want to see Orochimaru when he's really angry."

"Hn, oh well, what's done is done."

"Well…bye then, I'm late for class." Sakura pushed open the door and silently walked to her seat. Orochimaru failed to notice her late arrival, and continued to drone on about how fascinating, but dangerous, but still fascinating, it was to mix a bottle of bleach with ammonia. Then he got to the point, that the class would have to make a non poisonous, but interesting chemical reaction. "Sasuke! Come back in and I'm pairing you up with either Zaku or Sakura."

"What's up Sakura?" Sasuke sat at the lab table, put on some glasses and a white jacket, like the rest of the class.

"Lets burn some magnesium, it give off a bright, white light, that can sear your retina!"

"Bo-ring! Lets put a ton of this, in some of…this!" Sasuke had mixed some white powder with a green chemical in a beaker and set it on a tripod over the lit Bunsen burner. The solution began to bubble and spit, then rapidly change colour, it was fizzing so violently, the tripod began to shake, then, it exploded, covering both Sakura and Sasuke in a glowing green mixture, which then began to corrode both of there hair, causing both students to lose random chunks of hair. Sakura screamed.

"Geez! I said I was sorry!" Sasuke ran to keep up with Sakura's speed.

"You made my hair snap off!"

"Mine snapped as well! Look, my bangs look all weird now."

Sakura stopped violently, causing Sasuke to walk into her back. "That made you sound really gay, say it again and you're forgiven." Sasuke rolled his eyes,

"Look, my bangs look all weird now!" he made his voice higher and examined his nails for emphasis. Sakura giggled and high-fived him, "Okay, you're forgiven."

"I'll meet you at Ryu's studio tonight, then we can call Neji and beg him to join our band."

"Well, okay, see you at lunch!" Sakura walked into her Japanese class,

"SAKURA!" The blonde girl wrapped her arms around Sakura, who was turning an attractive shade of purple, due to the lack of oxygen, "I-Ino…y-y-you're -cho-choking me!"

"Oh, sorry, I just wanted to apologize for this morning."

"It's okay, by the way, come to my house at about half past four, it's our first band practice!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAY!" Ino yelled, attracting way too much attention to herself. "_Crap" _thought Sakura "_What have I done?"_


	5. NNNNejiSan!

_**City Of Angels **_

_**Chapter 5: Hyuuga Neji**_

_**As the bell for lunch rang out, masses of bodies surged out of the classroom doors and to the canteen. The blonde girl pushed her way past a bunch of nerds (a/n no offence to nerds) to catch up with her friend. Hinata let out a yelp when Ino's hands landed on her shoulders, "Oh! Ino, it's you, you almost gave me a heart failure!"**_

"_**Nah, the ramen I saw Naruto eating last night was heart failure on a plate! Yuck!" as soon as Hinata heard her crush's name, a cute pink tinge showed on her cheeks, "Aww, Hina-chan's blushing, come on, lets go and get some food, I'm starved!"**_

"_**Heeeeeey Sakura." Sasuke plonked himself down on the chair opposite Sakura and let his head slump on the table, "Ugh, detention with Orochimaru is painful."**_

"_**Aww, is lickle Sasuke all depressed?" Sakura said in a mocking voice, pouting,**_

"_**Hey, it really is, he made me stack up every chair, then run around the classroom while shouting 'ooh ee ooh ah ah, ting tang walla walla bing bang' at the top of my voice and dancing when I passed a certain table, AND, he recorded the whole thing and put it on you tube. I am depressed." Sasuke ran his hand over his face, properly revealing his eyes, Sakura noticed dark purple-black rings under them, "THEN, I ran out of the classroom, tripping over something on the way, look;" he lifted up his leg, put it on the table and showed Sakura his shin, there was a big red mark in the middle of it,**_

"_**Geez, how did you do that?"**_

"_**I think the something I tripped over was a lethal sharp something, my leg hurts like hell." The mark on Sasuke's leg was quickly turning purple and swelling up.**_

"_**Ouch, that really looks painful," Sakura placed her hand on the bruise to examine it, but hastily removed it, "EW! It's throbbing, gross!" **_

"_**Yeah, that makes me feel so much better."**_

"_**Sorry! Some doctor I'm gonna make." She pushed Sasuke's throbbing leg off of the table so she could eat her lunch.**_

_**Ino walked towards a table that was occupied by smallish pink haired girl and a tall raven hair. "Hey people!" She sat her lunch on the table and hugged both Sakura and Sasuke "Right, Sasuke Hinata, Hinata Sasuke. Now you know each other!"**_

"_**Hello to you too Ino. And you, Hinata." Sakura helped herself to a mouthful of Ino's lunch, only to spit it back out onto the plate. The blonde shrugged and began to eat the pile of tuna-y stuff on her plate with a hint of Sakura saliva on her plate. Hinata wrinkled her nose at Ino's disgusting habit but carried on to eat her own, more sensible choice, of curry.**_

_*** * ***_

_**Sakura was busy pondering which shirt to wear, the yellow 'An Café' one (A J-rock band) or the white 'Tokidoki' one. Ino was sat on Sakura's bed, hugging a plushie piece of toast, "Or… You could wear that kawaii cosplay dress? Please?" **_

"_**Gosh, Ino, why do you want me to dress like…that! I can't go to a band practice cosplaying as Ichigo, do you know how heavy that dress is? Don't even get started on the boots and tail!" (a/n This is Ichigo from Tokyo mew mew by the way, not bleach!) **_

"_**Aww, but you look too cute when you wear it, I'll wear my Berii dress!" Ino walked over to the wardrobe and picked up another sweet dress, it was pale pink and was sort of like a French maid dress.**_

"_**No" Sakura put the dress back and held up a lacy skirt. "I think I'll wear…this, and my 'An Café' tee." She removed her sailor fuku, causing Ino to giggle;**_

"_**What?" Sakura pulled the yellow shirt over her head and span around to glare at Ino,**_

"_**Pffft, fl-~giggle~ flat chested! ~giggle~" Ino clamped a hand over mouth.**_

"_**I've always been lacking in that department! Stop laughing!" she zipped up the zipper, pulled up her stripy knee socks and fastened up a pair of sunny yellow go-go boots, the same shade as her top, then she plonked her guitar into the case and dragged Ino out of her front door.**_

_**Sasuke was already at Ryu's and tuning up his bass when the girls got there; "Whoa! Cool room! Cool guitar! Cool piano! Cool flooring! Cool wall panels! Cool ceiling tiles! Cool hair Sasuke!"**_

"_**Uh, thanks?"**_

"_**Cool hair Sa-, no, wait, perhaps not…"**_

"_**hey!"**_

_**Ino giggled, "sorry, right, lets get warmed up then!"**_

"_**Um Ino," Sasuke started, "this isn't gym class, we don't need a warm up…"**_

_**The blonde rolled her eyes "I'm talking about vocal warm-ups! For a boy with a GPA (grade point average) of….what is it?"**_

"_**Four point five."**_

"_**For a with a GPA of four point five, you are remarkably dumb!"**_

"_**Shut up."**_

"_**You shut up!"**_

"_**Okay! Swiftly moving on, Sasuke, you haven't heard Ino sing yet, so, go and sit over there. Ino, what do you want to sing?" Sakura went and sat down at the baby grand piano in the corner as Ino plugged in one of the microphones into Sakura's amplifier.**_

"_**Erm…" Ino started twiddling with the end of her ponytail, "I think I will sing, err, oh Sakura, just play something and I'll sing along, kay?" Sakura rolled her eyes,**_

"_**Fine, how about 'Breathe No More'? Evanescence?"**_

"_**Yeah sure, whatever," Ino cleared her throat:**_

"_**I've been looking in the mirror for so I've come to believe my soul's on the other the little pieces falling, of me,Too sharp to put back small to matter,But big enough to cut me into so many little I try to touch her,And I bleed,I bleed,And I breathe,I breathe no more. Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits again you refuse to drink like a stubborn to me,Convince me that I've been sick all of this,Will make sense when I get I know the difference,Between myself and my reflection.I just can't help but to wonder,Which of us do you I bleed,I bleed,And I breathe,I breathe no...Bleed,I bleed,And I breathe,I breathe,I breathe-I breathe no more."**_

"_**So, how did I do?" Asked Ino, grinning and fanning herself from the heat,**_

"_**Wow" said Sasuke, "You can howl!"**_

"_**She can, can't she, see, I told you she was good!" Sakura got up from behind the piano smiling, she put an arm around her friend, "Now that," she began, "was a-maze-ing!"**_

_*** * ***_

_**The trio were lying on a fluffy rug in Ryu's living room. "Ok," Sasuke started, "I'll call him…NOW!" Sasuke pressed the green 'call' button;**_

"_**What'dya want?"**_

"_**Geez man, not how I expect to be greeted by an old friend!"**_

"_**Oh. Sasuke it's you."**_

"_**Well duh!"**_

"_**Listen man, this isn't a good time, she dumped me."**_

"_**Who? Yu-chan?"**_

"_**Yeah, Yumi. She said 'it would be best if we broke up!'"**_

"_**Why, you guys were really close?"**_

_**Neji sighed, "She's moving to Korea."**_

"_**Korea!?"**_

"_**Yep, I know, far, isn't it?"**_

"_**Well back to the point, I called you to ask, will you be in my band?"**_

"_**Meh, nothing better to do, I'll set of for Tokyo soon. Supposed to be visiting Hinata soon anyway."**_

"_**Thanks, later!"**_

"_**Yeah, yeah, bye."**_

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP……………………………etc…**_

"_**YEAH BABY! WE JUST GOT OURSELVES A BAND!" Sasuke jumped up off the floor, only to notice Sakura sat in a chair glaring at him;**_

"'_**My' band?"**_


	6. Sasuke's story :3

****

Hello! It's me! I'm really really really really really really sorry about my slow updating, but here's chapter 7! Woop woop!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If i did, Naruto and Hinata would have kissed already! Jeez!

* * *

****

City Of Angels

**Chapter 7: **

Sakura groaned; "Ugh, don't. I look awful" she ran a pale hand through her hair and sat on the floor, leaning on a wall, Sasuke sat down next to her, but before Ino had joined them, something caught her eye, "Ooh! Can't be with you right now Saky-poo, Shikamaru just got here, must annoy!" Ino skipped off towards the huddle of people and squeezed into the centre.

"Well…" started Sasuke,

"Well…" Sakura repeated, smoothing out her skirt. Sasuke gave her a funny look,

"What happened to you last night? Get hopped up on heroine?"

"No"

"Magic mushrooms?"

"No"

"Cannabis?"

"No! Why, were you?"

"Might have been"

Sakura turned to look at him, " what do you mean 'might have been?'" Sasuke sighed,

"I haven't been totally truthful to you, before I moved here to Tokyo, I lived in Osaka, me and my friends got involved with the police a lot, and not for the right reasons." Sakura's face remained expressionless as Sasuke told her his past.

"It started when my Mom died, I was about nine. At first all I did was mope about and stop talking as much, but when my brother started ignoring me, to go out with his friends, I changed too. I started cutting class, not doing as I was told, little stuff like that, but when I moved schools, I met Neji, Gaara and Kimmimaru. We started up a group, just of us four, I forget what it was called, but then we went round vandalizing stuff and tagging walls, most teenage boys do stupid things like that, right? That's what the police officer said when we first got caught, but it was when Gaara's brother, Kankuro, asked us to hide some weed for him, things went really wrong. We all gave it a try, liked it, wanted something stronger. So we met a guy in some club, never knew his name, but he sold us some heroine, skunk, and a bit of ecstasy, I was the one caught with it, so I got the punishment."

Sakura stared at him with wide eyes "what else have you done?"

"Got expelled from school seven times, I think, for attacking teachers, students, flunking tests, actually on that one I got bumped down a grade, I should be in the class above this one, err, what else…? Oh, I torched the toilets once, wit the rest of the guys, I got arrested for underage drinking, smoking and joy riding."

"Damn." she said staring at the dark haired boy "anything else or is that it?"

"No, I think that's it for now." the pair stood up as the warning bell rang "don't look so shocked, I'm only a year older than you!"

* * *

Hinata was walking down towards her locker, after picking up her gym kit and a few books, she shut her locker only to be pinned up against it by a certain red haired psychopath, "Tell me, Hyuuga, why does Sasuke ignore me?"

"I-I-I r-really don't -kn-kn-know, K-Karin-san." Hinata stuttered, her eyes avoiding Karin's harsh glare. The red-head dropped the girl and walked away, wiggling her hips and saying "why doesn't he love me" and more crap to her cronies. Hinata picked up her stuff and scurried off to class.

Back in Sakura's class, she and Sasuke had just arrived, they squeezed through the door at the same time (a/n Nyehehe, I do that all the time!) to find a triumphant looking Ino, sat on a bored but in pain Shikamaru who had been trying to sleep on a rather unstable desk.

"Ino!" yelled Sakura at the girl "Get off Shikamaru!" Ino shrugged stood up and walked over to Tenten to gossip bout someone "Are you alright?" Sakura said to Shikamaru, "she does this top me a lot, so I know that it hurts"

"Hn, troublesome women." Shikamaru stalked over to where Choji was stood eating a few boxes of pocky.

"Well!" Sakura walked over to Ino and Tenten, once again, Ino was picking on Tenten's underwear.

"Listen, Tenten, if you're going to wear a white shirt, wear a white bra! Or a pretty purple one like me !" The blonde flattened her shirt over her chest, giving the entire room a full view of that pretty purple bra.

Sasuke herd footsteps, Sakura was stood near the door, running over to her, he moved Sakura a few feet away from the door, seconds later, a yellow-haired idiot flew through the entrance, landing on his face, Naruto rolled onto his back and looked around the room with cerulean blue eyes, everyone was staring at him like he was some sort of weirdo (Pffft, that's totally untrue!) "He, he, sorry 'bout that guys!" Naruto got up and sheepishly walked over to Choji and Shikamaru "What up ma peeps?"

"Naruto just shut up" said Shikamaru in a low voice "please?"

* * *

Sakura looked at Sasuke, "for years we've been trying to find out why he does that to me, turns out he really is just an idiot!"

"Believe me, I know a lot of those!" Sasuke grinned at her then focused his attention on Ino; "Hey, blondie, would you mind showing us what underwear you're wearing again, Naruto missed it" Ino blushed an attractive colour of fuchsia,

"You'll never catch me showing my stuff to that perv!" everyone in the room laughed at this, a few boys yelling things like "what about me?" and "Do I get any of 'your stuff?'"

A little while later, Kakashi walked into the room, chuckling at a small orange book "Sit down please, everybody!" he looked up from his book and shut it, "does anyone know where Karin is?"

Karin was sat on a sink in the girls bathrooms on the first floor, basically, the ones that were out of order. "Karin" said Leiko (a/n her name means 'arrogance') "maybe he's not paying attention to you because he's shy, I mean, that little Sakura girl might be nothing to him or she might just be there to make you jealous…maybe"

"Hmm," said Karin, playing with the ends of her hair, what do you think, Kazu (a/n her name meaning 'obedient')

"Well" The girl started, living up to her hair colour "perhaps he just really doesn't like you!" the orange-skinned bleach blonde smiled, flashing her a little-bit-too-white-teeth. Karin glared at her,

"Shut up, now Hide's (a/n meaning 'superior') graduated, I'm in charge of you, don't say things that insult me! But you're right, what if that pink-haired girl gets in the way, we'll have to get rid of her…"

* * *

"Okay brats! Time for gym class!" Anko-sensei stood in front of the rows of girls "get yourselves into pairs and warm up; we're doing hockey today!" there was a monumental groan from the huddle of freezing teenage girls, all of them wearing the customary school gym uniform; this consisted of a pair of red, overly short-yet slightly too baggy to be fashionable- shorts, a loose, short-sleeved white t-shirt, knee-high white football socks and running shoes or plimsolls. As soon as Anko had shouted "pair up," Sakura made a bee-line towards Ino who wrapped her arms around the white-turning-blue girl.

Sakura was stood in the goal, armed only with a gum-shield, shin guards and a hockey stick, Tenten was coming towards her at full pelt, she whacked the ball at the pink-haired figure in goal. Her natural reactions kicking in, Sakura did whatever any suicidal person would do; she used her body to block a solid, plastic ball, hurdling towards her at almost 100 kilometres per hour…SMACK! "OOOOOOWWWWWW!"

* * *

**Dun-dun-durrrn! To be continued...Duh! :3**


	7. Meerpppp

Ooftt, just read over my story... ouch .

It's been how long since I last updated? Well, to tell you the truth, I get bored... a lot... very quickly...aaaand... yeah, you get the idea. I might continue this story, when I get round to correcting my mistakes, might not, but I'll try my bestest to write moar! Nyu~


End file.
